A Glimmer of Hope
by Mrs.Scarlettbutler
Summary: Another GWTW story. Rhett finds a glimmer of hope that Scarlett can love him but can she?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't owe the characters of Scarlett O'Hara, Rhett Butler and the characters in Gone With the Wind but I do owe this story-well part of it._

(A/N This story takes place after Rhett returns with Bonnie, Wade and Ella haven't been born, sorry)

Chapter One

When Scarlett opened the door to the house that Rhett had built her years ago, the first thing to catch her eyes was luggage trunks, next was her daughter, screaming "Mother" and throwing herself into her mothers open arms.

"Darling Bonnie, I've missed you so very much!"

"I missed you mother, next time you will come too, please," Bonnie's eyes looked imploring into her mother's emerald green eyes.

"Of course, I will sweetheart" Scarlett kept her eyes on her daughter, not daring to look at Rhett. She had missed him very much, more then she had missed anybody in her life, but he had hurt her deathly before he left with Bonnie. Now she didn't know what to expect from him.

He couldn't care, after all he had went from their lovemaking to that creature - Belle. "How would you survive without your beloved- business my pet?" Rhett's eyes were cold, his expression careless.

"What would you know of love Rhett except for the one that can be bought," Scarlett passed him still with Bonnie in her arms, she wouldn't tell him, not when he was so mean to her. It would be her secret, her gift alone.

"Let's unpack you baby."

For the first time in Bonnie's life Scarlett stayed and listened to her happy telling of her grandmother and Charleston.

"I sailed with daddy in a boat and we seed doll fines mother," Bonnie's eyes sparkled from the memories.

"Dolphins, do you mean dolphins? "

Bonnie nodded her head energetic, she enjoyed her mother's rare attention. Scarlett had missed her daughter and she had felt terrible alone for the three months her daughter and husband had been gone.

That night supper was served in a tense atmosphere, Scarlett and Rhett avoided each other and both only addressed their daughter, Rhett had stayed out of Scarlett's sight since his return. What he had been doing she didn't know or wanted to know. In return Scarlett retired after dinner with a quick goodnight to Bonnie, she was tired these days but knew that sleep wouldn't come easy.

Her usually nightcaps was not an option anymore, but giving them up would be worth it in the end.

Rhett stayed until his precious daughter slept, then he went for some gambling and someone to talk to. For more then three months now he hadn't been able to enjoy the company of a woman. The night spent with Scarlett had effected his body, so it wouldn't function in that regard anymore.

"Damn her, even when I'm far away from her, she hunts me. Damn that day, I lay eyes on Scarlett O'Hara." Rhett was in a sullen mood when he reached Belle's.

Belle cast one look at him and went for a bottle of his favourite whiskey.

Scarlett had finally fallen asleep only to be awoken from Bonnie's cry, waiting a minute to see if the child would stop and allow her to go back to sleep, but she didn't stop and no one other then herself seemed to hear Bonnie. Sighing deeply.

"Is it impossible to get any sleep in this house, what does it help with servants if they disappear, when they are needed."

Reluctant, she left her warm bed to go to her daughter. Bonnie was crying badly from a nightmare, she wouldn't calm down so Scarlett saw no other solution then to take her daughter with her to her own room. Beside, she didn't like to be in Rhett's room, it held memories of that night.

Bonnie snuggled close to her mother and fell asleep, strangely Scarlett enjoyed the feeling of her daughter so close to her. She found peace in her daughter's heavy breathing and fell soundly asleep.

Rhett decided to go come that night; he had no reason to stay at Belle's. Quietly he entered his room, not wanting to wake up his daughter. Kneeling at the small bed to place a gentle kiss on Bonnie's forehead his heart skipped at beat, the bed was empty. His daughter was not sleeping soundly in her bed.

"What the hell."

Anger was rushing through his body "What has that heartless woman done to my daughter." Without thinking Rhett went straight to Scarlett's room and violently slammed her door open. What he saw was a unbelievable sight, there in bed with his wife was his daughter snuggled closely to her mother.

"What the hell, am I not needed anymore?. Why are all the women in my life rejecting me" Rhett mumbled.

"Maybe because you are a cad Rhett, the lowest one," Scarlett's voice startled him. "Go back to bed. Bonnie had a nightmare, she will stay here tonight."

"You can have her one night Scarlett, tomorrow your newfound mother instincts will be gone anyway. A cat is a better mother then you are my pet."

Only her sleeping daughter kept Scarlett from screaming her anger at him "How dared he comparing her to an animal. She was Scarlett O'Hara - Butler".

Rhett spent a lonely night.

The next couple of weeks were spent in the same cold atmosphere, Rhett and Scarlett was only in the same room if Bonnie was there as well. The little girl sensed something had changed and grew quieter. Scarlett was tired most of these days and made it a habit to return home to have lunch with Bonnie followed by a nap, often in the company of her daughter. Rhett never noticed Scarlett's fatigue; he stayed in the bank during lunchtime knowing Scarlett was home. Scarlett was pleased, he helped her this way and he had no suspicion of her secret.

A benefit from her tiredness was that she bonded with Bonnie; the girl was not just a daddy's girl anymore. Scarlett valued this, her new weapon against Rhett but somehow she enjoyed her daughter's company more than the hurt it gave Rhett. More time passed without improving the tense situation at the Butler's.

Scarlett gained weight, her appetite was also growing.

"Are you expecting shortness in food supplies my pet" Rhett mocked her one day at supper, he was amazed how much Scarlett was eating.

Scarlett glared at Rhett "Women actually eat Rhett, we are not little birds"

"Indeed not, birds can be domesticated"

"What would you know Rhett always being around loose women?" Scarlett snapped at her husband.

"May I be excused" Bonnie's little voice broke the heated argument,

"Of course sweetheart" Scarlett answered, she was to follow her daughter's example and leave the table.

"Don't go yet Mrs. Butler" Rhett's eyes stared emotionless at her, it was more a command than a request..

"What do you want Rhett"

"Tell me how your dear Mr. Ashley is or I'm I not worthy speaking his name?"

Scarlett stared blankly at Rhett " Ashley is- Ashley is- fine, I think. I don't…"

Scarlett stopped, when had she last spoken to Ashley? she couldn't remember.

"Why haven't I thought of Ashley for hours-days. I do love him"

Scarlett was confused, her emotions didn't go unnoticed by Rhett, who was confused of her statement.

"Pray do continue my pet" for the first time in months Scarlett peered into her husband's eyes but without really seeing.

"Well, I don't know. Why wouldn't he be fine"

"Why don't you know about your beloved whereabouts Mrs. Butler?" he spotted her. "How you do run on Rhett. It's none of your business"

"I make it my business where my wife is concerned."

"Spare me the wife part, you couldn't care less as long as you have your mistress. You made that plain some time ago. Goodnight Mr. Butler"

It was when Scarlett left the room he saw her plump frame "What's going on here" he wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't owe the characters of Scarlett O'Hara, Rhett Butler and the characters in Gone With the Wind but I do owe this story-well part of it._

(A/N Thanks for your sweet reviews, they make my day. As for spell/grammar errors I will try to do better, when I hurry too much I seem to turn to my native language; Danish and some errors I don't know so please just point them out)

Chapter two

Upstairs in her room Scarlett paced the floor "Damn the day I met Rhett Butler, he used me like he uses Belle. But I will get my revenge."

Touching her abdomen she smiled, a smile Rhett would have recognized as her planning a plot smile.

Downstairs Rhett was curious about Scarlett's statement of Ashley, luck was with him, the next day he accidentally ran into Mrs. Wilkes. Before Melly knew what happen, she had invited The Butler's to supper the same evening. Both she and Rhett were pleased with the invitation. Melly for seeing Scarlett and Bonnie and Rhett for his chance seeing his wife interacting with Mr. Wilkes.

Later when Rhett returned he went straight to the parlour where Scarlett and Bonnie were. As usually he took a good time to greed his beloved daughter, who as always was happy to see him, he gave Scarlett a quick peek at her cheek.

Rhett looked intensely at Scarlett "Mrs. Wilkes has invited you to supper with your worthy Mr. Wilkes today my pet. Of course your dear husband and daughter will accompany you on this quest."

His expression was unreadable to Scarlett, but she felt his stare burning her, she glared angrily at him. "Go to hell Rhett, at least Ashley is not a cad" Why did he always had to mention Ashley? Scarlett hated it more than ever, each time he did she was reminded of her confusion.

"No just a coward" Rhett mumbled under his breath fuelling Scarlett's anger, she threw what she had in her hand at him. Too late she remembered it was a pillow. With a spiteful laugher Rhett left her alone.

Scarlett's mood hadn't become better when they arrived at the Wilkes. She put on a pleasant face when Melly answered the door fooling Melly, Ashley and Beau. But she was furious at Rhett, either glaring angrily at him or ignoring him. Rhett watched his wife closely all night, he was bewildered, Scarlett's attention was not on Ashley but on Melly and the children. She ignored him but he was used to that when Ashley was around his wife.

"She has changed" he more then once thought but he couldn't put his finger on what was changed and she changing haden't made her any nicer to him.

Scarlett was mad at Rhett

"I won't play his game pretending to be a happy family. I'm bored as hell. When did Ashley become an old man clinging to the past? I will think at it tomorrow".

"I need to go away for a while Scarlett and unfortunately I can't take Bonnie with me." He needed to get some air away from his wife or he would go mad. Scarlett joyful smile hurt him more then he would admit.

"Don't worry we will be having the time of our lives Rhett" with these words, she turned and left Rhett alone. Scarlett was pleased,

"Now I don't have to worry that he will know my secret, I hope he will stay away for ever."

The next day when Scarlett awoke Rhett had left without leavinga note with his destinations, "Never mind I don't care" Scarlett thought.

Days went by Scarlett's abdomen was now to big to hide so she stayed in the house or in the garden with Bonnie. What once had sounded terrible boring and dreadful to Scarlett was now a pleasure; being a mother. "Why didn't I see what a wonderful little person Bonnie is? It was Rhett's fault, he wouldn't have me near his precious daughter".

When the days turned into months Scarlett was a little worry for Rhett, no word had come, "Perhaps I was wrong not telling him about the baby", Scarlett didn't linger on this thought. Besides she was never wrong and it must be because of her condition she almost missed Rhett, just a tiny bit.

"He can be pleasant company when he wants". Scarlett didn't give it a thought what she would do when the baby had been born, as always she didn't think beyond the next day or considered how her choices would effect other people. She was still the county belle.

"Only a month then you will be here baby" Scarlett lay in bed talking to her unborn child, when her door swung wide open.

"Still in bed my pet, not chasing money or Ashley today. Has age caught you?" Rhett's voice was malicious and his eyes burned with mock and seemed blacker then ever. Scarlett was caught by surprise, she gathered herself quickly,

"I will just have to use your money then Rhett."

"I'm sure you will, the very reason why you became Mrs. Butler"

When Scarlett made no effort to get out of bed Rhett removed her covers in one smooth movement. Looking at her form Rhett freeze in an awkward movement, taking in his very pregnant wife.

"What the hell is this Scarlett?"

She had never seen him so angry, "I- I'm with child"

"Well thanks for telling me, I would never have guessed. How did that happen? What have you done?" There was anger but she also thought she detected fear in his eyes. Suddenly she wasn't so proud of herself anymore,

"What do you mean-how did it happen?" she said in a small voice.

"Well, we don't share a bed Mrs Butler" the last was said in a malicious tone, he almost spitted out the words "Mrs. Butler".

"Well perhaps you were to drunk to remember, but I do remember one night when you forced me to your bed." she spitted back at him, her fear of his reaction had turned into anger. He always boiled her temper.

"Damn you for keeping this from me Scarlett, my own baby. You surely don't have a heart" Rhett stormed out of her room and the house.

"That went well" Scarlett chuckled refusing to admit her wrongness in the situation, "He will live with it". But there was unshed tears in her eyes. She was not proud of herself anymore, this child didn't only belong to her, and she knew how fond Rhett was of his children. Suddenly she felt all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_Still I do not owe anything…_

(A/N Thanks for your reviews)

Later that night Rhett found his daughter and wife asleep, one soundly and one not so peacefully, it was hard to get any rest with a very swollen abdomen, her eyes opened when Rhett entered. Scarlett had expected Rhett to come home smelling of whiskey and with anger in his eyes, instead a sober Rhett whispered "We need to talk now Scarlett, I can see it can't be here" he gave his daughter a lovely glance "You will follow me to my room now". Scarlett knew she had no choice from his stern tone of voice, she rolled over and started the difficult task of getting out of bed, Rhett didn't offer any help but just stared at her abdomen. In Rhett's room Scarlett made herself comfortable in his bed, "My dear wife, you don't know how it warms me to see you again in my bed" Rhett's eyes held nothing but jest and he barely looked at her face. "At least it's warmer then the last time I was here" Rhett's mocking laughter followed Scarlett's words. "My dear wife, we have an arrangement to discuss. The situation is that your reputation is worse then ever, people are asking if I, your husband, or Mr. Wilkes, whom you chase, is the father of your baby". "They lie Rhett, you know that". "The fact is we haven't shared a bedroom for years my pet, that is to be changed now. From this night on we sleep together every night also after the baby has come. I will not allow Bonnie or this baby being hurt from your actions Scarlett. From now on we are a married couple sharing more then names. Understood?". Scarlett's mouth was open when he finished, in her mind she knew he was right, but she wanted to fight him but didn't knew how, "We may share a bed Rhett but nothing will happen". "I will leave you alone don't you worry, as you said before I will find warm beds elsewhere", "Go to hell Rhett, it's fine for you to chase other women then your wife, What a hypocrite you are", "It's a wonder when my wife holds such charms, isn't it. I will be in your room in a minute." Scarlett left without uttering a word. When she was situated in bed Rhett entered, "Tonight your virtue will be safe thanks to our daughter".

Sleep didn't come easy to Scarlett, she was not used having Rhett this close, and amazingly she found comfort in his scent and breathing. She had missed the security in having Rhett close, he had always looked out for her. She had missed his scent of cigar and whiskey, the whiskey scent was nearly odourless and had been it since Bonnie had complain she didn't like the smell of whiskey. She also considered Rhett's reasons for sleeping in her room, now it was their room again; "I would never have imagined that people would assume the baby was Ashley's for one minute. Did Rhett care about her reputation or just the children's". Scarlett couldn't find any comfortable sleeping position, sighing "Was I wrong to ban Rhett from my bed, would we have been better if I hadn't. I will think about it tomorrow, if I just could sleep now". This time her sighing was deeper and her movements heavier "Trouble with sleeping my pet" "Yes, I can't find a position my back likes", "Try with this pillow under your knees, it helped with Bonnie. Remember?" Rhett's voice was soft without any mocking, he was grateful his daughter was between them making his distance to Scarlett bigger. "Thanks it really helps Rhett. But my back is just so sore" Scarlett had honesty and relief in her voice, "I will message your back for a while, if you will let me". "Oh I would Rhett, thanks" "Your are welcome, I want to help you carrying our baby Scarlett. It was heaven "It's so much easier being with child when you're not alone with it" it was Scarlett's last thought before sleep claimed her.

Scarlett awoke to Bonnie bringing her mother a plate with breakfast "Mommy daddy sleeped with us the whole night" Bonnie was exited, she had never seen her parents in the same bed but had always slept in her daddy's room. "Mommy I like this better. Can we do it again?" tilting her beautiful head "Please". Scarlett couldn't help but laugh, "I think it can be arranged. Don't you Rhett?", "What my pet?" Rhett was carrying some of his personal belongings into the room. "We all three sleep together in mommy's bed" Bonnie jumped from one leg to another in excitement "Of course Bonnie, but you will have to learn to sleep in your own room before the baby comes" Rhett said, for the first time ever denying Bonnie to sleep near him. Scarlett looked a Rhett questionably; this was a new side of Rhett she didn't know. He felt her glare, "The Old Guard will still gossip if we kept our daughter as chaperon in our bedroom", he explained in a emotionless voice. "Do you need help getting out of bed or will you rest longer?" "Please help me, I'm as big as a whale" Scarlett smiled. It was easy to act civil when Rhett was behaving himself. "You always looks beautiful carrying our babies Scarlett, don't feel otherwise", Rhett didn't look at her but didn't hold any jest in his voice neither, to this Scarlett was thankful, "It's hard feeling beautiful when this big". Outside of bed Rhett looked lovely at her very swollen abdomen "Bonnie come feel this" Scarlett called for her daughter and placed the child's hand on her abdomen, "Feel the baby kicking. You too Rhett" Scarlett said shyly, it wouldn't be right leaving him out. It was hard telling who was most amazed father or daughter but pride was in Rhett's face before he masked again. "This the baby mommy, what it doing?", "That's the baby moving and kicking my darling"; Scarlett blushed from discussing these things with her husband and daughter. "What would mother think".

Rhett kept his promise and spent a lot of his time with his wife and daughter and not his daughter alone, it was difficult in the beginning, they were not used to be anything but strangers sharing a house. Slowly communication began, safe topics was Bonnie and the coming baby. Scarlett enjoyed discussing the baby; she loved the baby even more now she had someone to share it with. Often she found Rhett looking at her with that old, puzzling, watchful glint in his eyes and something she couldn't read. Rhett couldn't read Scarlett when it came to the baby, it almost sounded like she wanted the baby and it confused him, he would have thought she only would want Ashley's babies. She had been so relieved when her short marriage to Charles hadn't left her with a baby and she had hated carrying Bonnie. "Do you want this baby Scarlett?" "Yes, I have wanted it since I knew of it's existing", "Why do you want our baby my pet?" "How you do run on Rhett, I don't know. I just do, don't you?". Scarlett looked as Bonnie did when she didn't understand something; Rhett had a hard time not laughing when he saw her expression. He wouldn't be the one breaking their truce. "I do, if the baby's anything near Bonnie it will be perfect".

Melanie came by every day to visit Scarlett, she had always loved Scarlett dearly as a sister, and she regretted Charles hadn't left any child behind to comfort Scarlett and herself. Little did she know Scarlett didn't share this regret but the contrary. Before Scarlett had been jealous of Melanie and found her insignificant, now she enjoyed Melly's company. Melly took an honest interest in the baby, Scarlett could tell that Melly wanted another baby as well and felt sorry for her. Slowly Scarlett regretted her behaviour towards Melly in the past and wove making it up to her again. She started with the daily visit, making sure to be gentle with Melly and serving her favourites for coffee. The friendship grew deeper, the only one not to wonder about it was Melly and Scarlett, but for different reasons. Melly had always known that Scarlett just needed to grow up and she seemed to be maturing during her second pregnancy, Scarlett simply because she never thought much about anything seriously. Scarlett was changing but not in the quick and reflecting way.

_Raicheal : Thanks, and I do live in Denmark LOL_

_Classicmovielover:I always do run a spelling/grammar check but I'll try to do better_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

_I don't owe any of it…except the storyline_

(A/N Bonnie is a little girl and doesn't always speak correctly. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story)

Two weeks before the baby was due Rhett started the task of teach his precious daughter to sleep in her own room, the only room suitable for this was his own bedroom fore Bonnie was used to this room. He hoped it would make the transition easier for his beautiful daughter. "Bonnie when you are comfortable with sleeping alone, we will redecorate it. You can help choosing the colors baby. Would you like that?" he hopefully asked his daughter, he would miss her terrible but wouldn't use her as an excuse not to be alone and close to Scarlett and the gossip had to stop. It was best for Bonnie and the new baby. "Oh yes daddy" Bonnie jumped around the room in excitement, "But I will miss you. I don't like the dark" she ran into her father's open arms. "You will not be sleeping in the dark baby I promise. You will be a big sister now and big girls sleep in the nursery. When the baby is a little older it will come to sleeps with you", Bonnie's eyes grow big from this news, she couldn't wait.

That night was the first try for Bonnie to be in her own room, when Scarlett said goodnight to her daughter she reinsured Bonnie she was welcome in Rhett and her's bedroom, if she woke in the middle of the night and got scared. Rhett stayed with his daughter until she was asleep and then some, it was difficult to let go of his daughter, he wanted to keep her close to him always so nothing bad would ever happen to her. But he knew it's was not possible, his actions forced him to separated a little from his daughter, after all he was the one who had forced the baby on Scarlett. Another reason why he lingered in his bedroom, he still thought of as his, was to avoid being alone with Scarlett. During the day it was different but with nighttimes also came his desire for his wife, she was a beautiful woman any breathing man would find her attractive; he did even with her being very pregnant. At this state in her pregnancy he knew she was not allowed to perform her wifely duties and he doubted she wanted to. Scarlett was nothing but merely friendly to him.

Sighing heavily he made it back to the bedroom, his wife was not resting peacefully, he could tell from her facial expression she had a hard time finding a sleeping position. "Can I help you finding rest my pet?" he offered "I don't think anyone can Rhett", she angry replied, he couldn't help chuckling "Why don't you give me a try?". "If you insist" Scarlett was not in the mood to fight all she wanted was an agreeable sleeping position. Both was highly surprised and embarrassed that the only agreeable position was when Scarlett lay on her side with her head on Rhett's shoulder, facing him, and with pillows between her legs and behind her back. None of them gave a comment to this sleeping arrangement but simply closed their eyes to avoid any conversation. Sleep didn't come easy to any of them, it was unusually for them to be this close and Scarlett hadn't shared a bed with any one for years.

The next morning they woke to being even closer snuggled, Scarlett blushed and Rhett avoided looking at her. Their daughter was sleeping next to Scarlett; they hadn't noticed her coming into the room. Scarlett needed to walk the house, she felt sore all over her body. And she needed to be alone for a while. She reassured herself it was only that night she would sleep this close to Rhett but when night came again, the only way for Scarlett to sleep was in the same position as the night before. It didn't changed the third night as well so husband and wife accepted it without talking about it. Rhett enjoyed feeling Scarlett's skin on his but it was a pain not being able to touch her but in his sleep. Scarlett just accepted it as she did most of the changes in her life these days without questioning them or her feelings, she would simply find another sleeping position when the baby was born.

Rhett was pacing the floor outside his and Scarlett's bedroom, Scarlett's labour had started a few hours before, Dr. Meade was with her now and so was Melly. Pansy had taken Bonnie to the Melanie's house watching her and Beau. Rhett was a nerve rack just as when Bonnie was born, it was a torture not knowing what happen behind the closed doors. Scarlett was in pain, she couldn't ever remembering being in pain like this, Dr. Meade kept telling her she was doing fine and would have her baby in no time. "I'm not fine!" Scarlett said hotly, "Make it stops now", she demanded in her harsh tone of voice. Dr. Meade just looked at her, Scarlett's labour was easier then most women's but he knew it wouldn't matter telling her. Melly assured her "Everything is fine Scarlett, soon your baby will be here", "If this baby doesn't come fast it will not be fine Melly". Scarlett only had to wait fifteen more minutes then her baby was born. Melly cleaned the baby up and wrapped it; handing the baby to Scarlett she said, "Meet your new son Scarlett". Scarlett took her baby and looked into her newborn son's beautiful very dark blue, almost black eyes, for the first time in her life she felt unconditionally love. She couldn't take her eyes from her dark tanned boy "I love you baby" she whispered quietly. She didn't even heard Rhett entering the room; Rhett looked at his wife and saw her expression. He had never seen her face this soft and shining with such a big love before, not even in her Ashley days, he had seen this kind of heartfelt love in her eyes. It took his breath away that she felt this for his baby.

Clearing his voice he took a chair with him and situated it as close to Scarlett as possible, she looked up "Oh- Rhett meet our very handsome son". "May I hold him Mrs. Butler?" reluctant Scarlett handed her son to Rhett, "Thank you Scarlett- he is handsome. I must say I'm relieved he hasn't blond hair" Rhett jested in a warm voice without any mock. He was proud of his newborn son. "Why would he have blond hair, any of us have and neither has Bonnie. What a silly thing to say Rhett", "Never mind my pet" Rhett didn't move his eyes from his son. "How are you Scarlett?", "Tired and sore. It was awful Rhett. But he's worth it" Scarlett smiled at her son. After a while the baby became fussy, "Hand him to me Rhett, he's hungry", both Rhett and Scarlett was in awe when the boy began his feeding. Soon the baby was soundly asleep "Rhett I want his crib in here with us to start with" Scarlett shocked Rhett with her words, Bonnie had been left in Rhett's care from the very beginning and the useless nurses they had when she was newborn. "If that's what you want Scarlett but we can't have the nurse coming into our room in the middle of the night", Scarlett's eyes narrowed "What nurse?", she wasn't ready to share her son, this was her baby and she wouldn't let any-one bonding more with him then her. "The nurse I hired, remember. Will you manage without?". "God's nightgown, I'm not the first mother to be and it's not like he my first". Rhett was amused and in wonder, he didn't know his wife anymore but he was closer to her then he had been in years, and now he didn't know her as well as before. Life was changing, he couldn't control his life and marriage anymore like he needed and wanted too and Scarlett didn't seem to think about her life or marriage anymore, not that she ever had, she just accepted the changes, without questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(A/N Thanks for reviews and corrections. I will try to update soon)

For the rest of the day Scarlett kept her son with her in bed, she couldn't stop looking at him and even though she was tired she couldn't find rest to sleep. Bonnie was disappointed when she saw her baby brother, he was so small and couldn't play with her, he was supposed to be fun. Scarlett offered the little girl to sit with her brother in the parent's bed, it helped some "Why can't he talk and walk", "He's too small yet baby, he will when he gets older. Scarlett looked lovely at her children. "You was as small when you was born Bonnie, you also had to wait before you could walk and talk" Rhett offered, "What's his name daddy?". Scarlett and Rhett looked at each other, yet they hadn't agree on a name "Your mother and I will discuss it later honey, time for bed. Say goodnight to your mother and brother". When Rhett returned to the bed Scarlett was admiring the baby in her arms, she had a fare away look in her face, Rhett couldn't take his eyes of the sight before him, his wife and newborn son sharing a peacefully moment together. Scarlett felt his eyes on her an looked up a smile on her face "You look mighty amused with yourself my darling", "I am- he is just perfect Rhett", "You do make beautiful babies Mrs. Butler. Now let his father holds him". "What should we name him Rhett? I would like his middle name to be Rhett", "Thank you my darling, I have always liked the name Phillip", "Phillip Rhett Butler" Scarlett tasted the name. "Then he indeed is Phillip", "next time I do hope we will have a daughter to name after you Scarlett". "You assume a awful lot Mr. Butler" Rhett's laughter filled the room; strangely Scarlett didn't mind the thought of another baby. When Phillip was feed once more the proud father placed him in in the crib, Scarlett was deathly tired by now but she couldn't find sleep before she curled up next to Rhett in her now usually sleeping position. As soon as her head was on Rhett's shoulder Scarlett was soundly asleep leaving Rhett's to his thoughts. He had a beautiful daughter, a fine son and a beautiful wife who didn't hate him anymore; this had seemed impossible a few months ago. Looking at Scarlett he could almost pretend she cared for him-almost.

Scarlett stayed in bed for a week, her fascination for her son never faded; she was a devoted mother to her children. She was civil to Rhett but not loving, she accepted him in her life but never analysed her feelings for this man who loved his children more then anything else in the world. When she refused being bedridden anymore, the visitors started coming. The first was Melanie with Ashley and Beau, Melanie doted over little Phillip, and Ashley looked more relaxed around Scarlett then usually. Scarlett paid little attention to Ashley and Rhett carefully watched his wife's every move, words and eyes but found none of her old fascination with Mr. Wilkes. Mrs. Meade and Mrs. Merriwether were next in line followed by Mrs. Elsing and her daughter Fanny; they came to see if Scarlett in fact had changed and cared for her children and if the Butler marriage was blissful. And to see if the baby was blond or dark haired, the last did the ladies only daring to whisper about, but never the less it was the main reason they came to pay their respects. After all Scarlett had been caught in the arms of Ashley, hadn't she. "God's nightgown, did they assume Phillip to be green or something, they have never visited before" "Perhaps they wanted to see who Phillip takes after my pet" Rhett kept his face blank.

"That-that's all lies Rhett, you know me better then that" she sighed frustrated. "I do" he simply stated.

Phillip was a pleasant baby, if he was in his father or mother's arms he was happy and settled, if not, he was not afraid to use his healthy set of lungs. His parents didn't deny him so soon he was as spoiled as Bonnie but also as charming as she was. Rhett and Scarlett still shared the same bed. When Dr. Meade told her she was healed; the spouses consumed their marriage in a friendly lovemaking. Rhett hadn't been able to hide his desire anymore and to his surprise Scarlett didn't mind. Scarlett found she had missed this aspect of her marriage; it made her release some of the tension she usually released in furious yelling. She was more relaxed then in years, if not as ever, she paid little attention to her husband, after all he always was there for her. He knew what she wanted while she had no clue what he wanted in return and didn't give it a piece of day. Scarlett had matured in many ways, but she was as selfish as ever.

When Phillip was three months old Rhett invited his family to Charleston "My mother is dying to se the children, she has never met Phillip", "Then by all means lets go Rhett. I would love to see Charleston again". Now Rhett had the peaceful marriage with Scarlett he had wanted for years, he had a family he adored but he couldn't fool himself to believe he was happy, he knew perfectly well that Scarlett wasn't showing a bit of love to him, but at least she loved his children. He couldn't figure out what was wrong, it was not Mr. Wilkes stopping her anymore, since Rhett had returned from London Scarlett had lost all interest in Mr. Wilkes to the extend it bordered to rudeness. Rhett had always thought if Scarlett just lost her childish lust for Mr. Wilkes she would recognizes her lover for her husband, now it seemed to be more complex then that. He hoped visiting his mother would bring him closer to solve his problems with Scarlett.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(A/N Phillip isn't named after the true love of Scarlett's mother…I just like the name. Thanks for your reviews; they give me a reason to update. Hope you are all fine after Hurricane Rita)

It was more time consuming packing for two small children then Scarlett had ever realized with Phillip taking much of her time and Bonnie demanded attention as well, the result was that Scarlett was more exhausted then running the store and mills had ever exhausted her. It made her gain more respect for the ladies who she had always considered silly and dumb for only taking care of husbands and children, perhaps they had been as hard working as she had. But they would never have been able to survive and running Tara as she had, for that she was sure. Rhett saw the dark circles under Scarlett's eyes and took a day off from the bank to take the children off Scarlett' hands, he demanded she stayed in bed and got some rest. The next day Scarlett was her old energized self, in no time the travel plans were organized and everything packed. Two weeks after the decision had been made the family set out for Charleston, Scarlett's thoughts were on the new frocks she had bought for this trip, Rhett had been evil not letting her have the ones she wanted, fancy dresses wouldn't do in Charleston he said. Charleston was a proud city and the people would be offended, if she wore her normally extravagance style, he didn't want his mother to be ashamed and forced to defend her daughter-in-law in public. Scarlett frowned at the thought of the plain frocks in her trunk, it was years since she had been dressed that plain, she was sure it was just one of Rhett's mean jests, making a fool out of her but she had to admit the children's and Rhett's clothes were as plain as hers.

It was exhausting being on a train with a baby and a small child, Phillip didn't adjust well carving his mother's attention all the time, and she spent hours nursing him just to have some peace. Rhett was fantastic with Bonnie, he read all of her favourite books and answered her endless questions. Scarlett was jealous of his patience "Why is everything so easy for Rhett Butler. I have to control myself not to scream", it slipped her mind that Rhett perhaps really enjoyed the closeness of his family and that it was her need to be first in everybody's attention, that stopped her from having a good time and give her attention fully and freely to her family. Instead she felt sorry for her "She Scarlett O'Hara deserved to be the belle of every situation".

Even the worst situations come to an end as the case was for the train riding, arriving in Charleston Scarlett's sullen mood changed into charming, girlish happiness, it was exciting to be in this centre of the Southern civilization. Rhett breathed in relief, it would be easier with just two children again, now that Scarlett had lightened up again, sometimes she reminded him so much of a little stubborn girl and never more then on the train ride. Indeed he had been in the company of three children demanding his every attention.

Mrs. Eleanor didn't own a carriage anymore, not many people in Charleston did these days and it was out of the question that Rhett bought one for his mother, it wouldn't be acceptable but showing of, this forced the Butler's to walk the distance to the Butler house. Scarlett was furious, Rhett patiently explained to her how society rules worked in Charleston, it had been acceptable for him to by back his family's old house and items that had belonged to the family for generations but buying new things were out of the question, it would dishonour his mother in public eyes. "That's too silly Rhett, why suffer when there is no need", "You have never been one caring about dignity and roots Scarlett, have you. Please respect the rules here, I don't want my mother to be ashamed and loose friends". "You sound like I am a poor ignorant child Rhett", "You are closer to the truth then you think my pet" Rhett mumbled under his breath.

Scarlett loved Mrs. Eleanor from the very start, she reminded Scarlett of Ellen, Rhett's mother was gentle, loving and forgiving. She adored her son and Bonnie and melted as soon as she held Phillip in her arms. Mrs. Eleanor saw the beauty of Scarlett right away, no wonder her son had married her, but she also recognized the lack of lady manners in her daughter-in law. She was amazed a daughter of Ellen didn't know the simplest society rules and acted without considering other people's feeling, Mrs. Eleanor explained it to be Gerald's genes showing in Scarlett. She decided to take the poor girl under her wings.

A guestroom had been changed into a nursery for the children and Rhett's old room had been prepared for Rhett and Scarlett. The first night they shared a quiet supper, Scarlett was more quiet then usual the voice of Mrs. Eleanor made her feel safe, loved and relaxed, she was transported back to the time before the war and nearly felt as it was Ellen talking. Somehow she also found the same qualities in Rhett's voice, nothing bad could ever happen when Rhett was close. Scarlett's hunting look softened and she didn't mind not being the centre of conversation nor the fact she didn't even know what they talked about half of the time. It was the same in the parlour, Scarlett was content listening with Philip in her lap and a sleepy, quiet Bonnie was in Rhett's lap. Scarlett volunteered to tuck the children in giving Rhett some time alone with his mother, in this house she could afford to be friendly. Rhett masked his confusion and kissed his wife's cheek and the ones of his children. The children were tired from travelling and in no time she was back in the parlour with Rhett and his mother. "You never guess who will be home tomorrow Rhett!", "It wouldn't be my dear little sister returning early from Savannah without a husband, would it?" Rhett chuckled; Scarlett had never seen Rhett so relaxed before. "Indeed it is, Rosemary will be home tomorrow" Mrs. Eleanor answered gladly, "Rhett's sister, she must be an old maid now. How funny will it be having her in the house" Scarlett thought. "Why isn't Rosemary married yet?" she asked, the question very forward, Miss Eleanor laughed, "Well no-one is good enough for my Rosemary, I guess she measures the poor gentlemen up to Rhett and no-one reached her brother to his ankles". "I am sure you're flattering me mother, the truth is that my dear sister are more interested in Dunmore Landing then a husband", "Don't be modest Rhett". "I guess we are both right then " mother and son shared a warm laughter. For the first time Scarlett felt like an outsider, it had started with the mention of Rosemary "I don't think I will like her".

Rosemary turned out to be an energized force measuring up to Scarlett in vitality, but Rosemary had nothing selfish about her, she was a caring lady who just denied being empty-headed. Rosemary wanted to live on the family plantation and be involved in it's running, but with no one living there her dream wasn't reachable yet. Rosemary adored her older brother and his children; she ignored Scarlett for she had immediately seen the lack of love for her brother in Scarlett's eyes. Rhett loved his sister dearly and gave in to her wish to spend as much time as possible with him. He also needed to be away from Scarlett from time to time, it was hard knowing she took him for granted. Scarlett was angry, everything had been perfect before Rosemary had shown up now she had to compete her for Rhett's attention, Rhett was foolish enough to follow his sister's every wink and never being around when she needed him "Maybe you should have married your sister instead Rhett Butler". Even in bed Rhett didn't carve her as much as before they came to Charleston.

Rhett agreed to take his sister to Dunmore Landing for a few days, it was no place to go for Scarlett and the children he sternly told her, that left her alone with Miss Eleanor. It was heaven being alone with Miss Eleanor now she had all the gentle attention for herself and her children, Miss Eleanor took her for walks and to the market early in the mornings, she had to buy the day's food there and further more it was a social event. Scarlett gained some respect when she easily could tell good vegetables from bad one, she explained she had experiences with growing vegetables during the war, at that time it had been a matter of survival.

There were tea parties every day, every lady gave one once a week, Scarlett enjoyed being among ladies again. Everybody adored her children and held respect for her husband. A young girl caught Scarlett eyes her name was Miss Anne Hampton, she reminded her of Melanie, the same slender body, brown colors and same gentle and well mannered behaviour. Miss Hampton was in the same circle as Miss Eleanor and they met many times during a week, Scarlett wanted to speak with the girl but Miss Hampton seemed to avoiding her. "Why won't that girl speak to me?" Scarlett got her answer that day Rosemary and Rhett returned, it was Miss Eleanor's day of her weekly tea party, why all the ladies was in the Butler's house. When the door opened and Rhett entered the room Scarlett was looking at Miss Hampton she saw how Ann's face lighten up and her eyes burned with love when she looked at the new comer. It made Scarlett look herself and she realized that it was her husband being the very centre of Anne's poor hidden feelings. Scarlett was outraged "How dare she chasing my husband. Doesn't she has any shame in her bones, she has held my son in her arms, I bed she was dreaming he was hers. Damn that girl", to show Anne Rhett was hers, she smiled lovely at Rhett when he kissed her cheek and followed him out of the room, as a good wife would. "Now she can wonder what we will be doing in our private room".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

(Hope you enjoy like I enjoy your reviews, thanks a lot)

Rhett guided her to the nursery he had missed the children badly and wanted them in his arms, Scarlett was disappointed, didn't he want her in his arms. They spent the time before supper with the children. Anne had stayed for supper invited by Rosemary, they were very good friends. Scarlett spent half the supper watching Rhett and Anne like a hawk, Anne was not forgetting her manners but in a polite way involved Rhett into conversation with her, Rhett treated Anne with the same deep respect he treated Melanie. The rest of the time Scarlett was very attentive to Rhett in a possessive way, she wouldn't let Anne forget that she and not her was Mrs. Rhett Butler and had two children with him. Rhett was amused he knew Anne was having a crush on him, it flattered him a lady like Anne valued him that high but he was more amused with Scarlett's jealousy. Never before had Scarlett been jealous because of him, it gave him hope that he would win her love some day, "Perhaps I can use Scarlett's jealousy to get her to love me" the thought made him turn attentively to Anne to answer the question she had asked him. Scarlett fumed with anger Rhett was ignoring her, placing her hand at his arm she forced him to look at her and keeping her voice sweet she asked him for advice regarding the store a question she knew he couldn't ignore without forgetting his manners, something Rhett was not likely to do in his mother's house. With triumph Scarlett glared at Anne "You are nothing but a goose" her eyes said.

Throughout supper Scarlett demanded Rhett's attention in her most charming belle airs using her dimples shamelessly.

In the parlour Scarlett sat very close to Rhett more close then it was proper Phillip was in her lap, in Rhett's lap was Bonnie, it was the perfect picture of a happy family, her plan was perfect, she was sure Anne didn't like to look at this picture. If just Rhett would stop talking to Anne and focus on her alone, she doubled her charm and started a conversation of the children knowing Rhett wouldn't ignore that one subject. And he didn't but he involved everybody in the room into the conversation much to Scarlett's dismay. Later Scarlett was pleased that her attention to Rhett had some effect on her husband, that night Rhett didn't ignore her when they were alone in their room, somehow their lovemaking was more intense this time and Scarlett loved it. Not that it changed the situation; Rhett wasn't her's alone anymore, now she had to fight for his attention with three women and two children, why it bother Scarlett she had no idea, but it did. All the Butlers went to the market every day and somehow Anne always managed to meet up with them, Rhett was polite to Anne, he wasn't the one to encourage Anne's crush but he wasn't the one to stop it either. Worse was it that Bonnie liked Anne and often took her hand walking beside her. Everybody admired the Butler children, Phillip was the spitting image of his father and Bonnie of her mother, only Bonnie had blue eyes and not green. Scarlett was proud of her children and she could tell Rhett was bursting with pride, happy she looped her arm in Rhett's arm and locked eyes with him, "He is a handsome man. I am lucky to be his wife". The thought shocked Scarlett and her eyes became distant but she couldn't fool herself, she was proud of being Rhett's wife "I don't know any other man taking so good care of his wife and children as Rhett does, perhaps I am the lucky one and not he", her eyes soften and became present again. She saw the softness reflected in Rhett's eyes and they shared a moment of fondness and peace. Scarlett had almost forgotten Anne until she saw the raw envy in the girl's eyes and Scarlett enjoyed the moment.

They had now been in Charleston for two months, Phillip was more alert and Bonnie more interested in her little brother, the two siblings were bonding, Phillip's eyes always followed Bonnie and he smiled every time he saw her. Bonnie loved to play with her younger brother and was very protective of him. Scarlett was amazed she had never been close to her two sisters, but her children wouldn't be without one another. Rhett said it was because they didn't have to compete for their parents attentions and they held no doubt they were loved dearly, his answer left Scarlett confused, she had never doubted she was loved by her parents. Gerald had favoured her and not her sisters but had that mattered, Ellen had been gentle but perhaps not the most attentive mother, not like Mrs. Tarleton had been to her children. Hadn't her mother truly loved her; she remembered that Ellen never had approved of the Irish in her daughter. This was confusing, did she Scarlett accept Bonnie and Phillip as they were, she had to ask Rhett, Rhett always knew the answers to everything. She found him in his late father's office "What's on your mind Scarlett?" he asked when she entered the room, "Rhett do I try to change the children like my mother tried to change me?", Rhett saw the honesty in her question. "No, my darling I find that you accept them and me as we are. It's a rare quality and one you should be proud of it", Scarlett situated herself in his lap, "Thank you Rhett". "You are welcome" Rhett smiled at the resemblance between his wife and daughter this moment, Bonnie would always climb his lap when she felt insecure and would hold the same expression as Scarlett did now. "But why is it that some parents try to change their children Rhett?"

"I don't know my darling, perhaps there are scared because the child is very different from them and what they don't understand frighten them or perhaps they're afraid of what others might think of the child and judge them as bad parents", "If you love somebody it's not right to try and change that person Rhett". "That my darling, is true insight" he was amazed, normally Scarlett wasn't one to reflect on things and come to a mature understanding of anything.

"Anything else on your mind my darling", "No" Rhett had noticed the small pause before Scarlett answered his question but decided not to ask any further, the game he played had a high stake, he could win Scarlett's love or loose the truce they had now. Scarlett was not ready to ask questions about Anne yet, not before she knew why she suddenly cared for her husband's whereabouts.

"How would you like it, if I told you about the Charleston Ball in two weeks" "A ball Rhett, are we going to a ball?" Scarlett nearly jumped from excitement, it was years since she had attended a ball yet, "Yes my pet we are".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't owe anything…

(A/N Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Thanks for your reviews they keep me writing. Thanks for the corrections; I haven't had time to use then yet but I will)

The Charleston Ball was famous; it was an annual held ball and only the old families were invited. The ball had been a tradition for many years only stopped by the war but recently the tradition had been started again. Yet, the ball didn't hold the glory of the old days but it held a glory brighter then what could be expected in the after war years. Scarlett was busy redecorating The Hall of Charleston for the ball with the ladies of Miss Eleanor's social group, it was hard but fun work and it gave her a good chance to study Anne, often Rhett visited with the children. Bonnie didn't like her mother to be gone for a big part of the day and would fuss if they didn't visit. Each time Rhett showed up Anne found a way to be near Rhett and start a conversation with him, when it was possible Scarlett watched them both closely; she would often catch Rhett's eyes on her but when their eyes met he gave her a blank expression and one of his half smiles; he took active part in the talks with Anne but never was the one starting one. For outsiders it would appears he was just being nice to Rosemary's best friend but Scarlett knew different; it was not Rhett's style to seek the company of young, sweet girls as Anne. Suddenly Scarlett felt insecure, had Rhett grown tired of her and her obsession for herself only "What does Rhett like to talk about?. I don't know the man I wedded and have two children with. What have I done to please him besides bare him children?" the question was crystal clear even for Scarlett "nothing at all!". Her mother and Mammy had taught her how to catch a man not how to act when the desired husband was caught; not that she had desired Rhett, he had kind of turned up himself; "I didn't want him in the first place. What did I want back then? I'll go crazy thinking like this, I'll think about it tomorrow".

Anne's eyes were following Rhett when he approached his wife her jealousy left a ugly frown on Anne's young face as she moved closer to hear the conversation between the spouses; even if it would cut her like knives she had to know what they talked about and how Rhett was around Scarlett. Scarlett saw the young girl sneaking closer to her and Rhett "That silly little thing she needs a good slap in her little face for desiring my husband" Scarlett's eyes narrowed as she watch her husband closely "Did you come for the company Mr. Butler? Why, I could almost pretend I had a little to do with your coming darling!" Scarlett used her charming dimples but her eyes were sparkling with bad temper that belied her sweet words, Rhett just smiled "I wouldn't be complaining about the company Mrs. Butler" his words as sweet as hers but revealing nothing. "I think I will stay around for a while and offer my humble help to you fine women in need" he laughed the challenge clear in his eyes "I bet you just know how to help needy women Rhett darling" she was not one to say no to a challenge. Scarlett saw Anne's eyes grow wide from her and Rhett's conversation and realized how uncommon it must sound to foreign ears; "Darling I am for getting myself" Scarlett added and kissed Rhett at his cheek "I am most pleased to see you" Rhett turned his head in surprise only to meet his wife's lips in a sweet kiss. Out of the corner of her eye Scarlett noticed Anne blushing people were not supposed to kiss in public; smiling Scarlett redraw from her husband and whispered loud enough for Anne to hear but low enough to keep it private "Will that hold you Mr. Butler?" Rhett saw a movement at his left side and turned his head it was a pale, embarrassed Anne getting away from the Butlers; laughing he looked at Scarlett "Two can play this game" he thought "Depends on for how long darling" he smirked.

Walking to his mother Rhett felt younger and more alive than he had in years, he loved this game and what it did to his wife "Mother what would you like me to do?" Miss Eleanor smiled at her son with pride in her eyes, she had seen the sweet kiss between her son and daughter-in-law and she was happy that they were so much in love that they would forget themselves and saw nothing wrong in a sweet kiss in public; "Please help Mrs. Bean she has trouble with the scene" Rhett left to offer his help to the fine Mrs. Bean. He couldn't help but looking for Scarlett; she was helping Anne Hampton with the flowers he laughed quietly to himself.

Scarlett smiled sweetly at Anne "How are you today Miss Hampton?" Anne couldn't look Scarlett in the eyes "I -I am fine thank you Mrs…Butler" she had difficulty with Scarlett's last name. "Mr. Butler is kind to offer his help" Anne's face was almost beautiful when she spoke of Rhett "Don't let Rhett charms you he is a skunk but a handsome one" Scarlett retorted "Silly goose!" she added in her thoughts; "Haven't I told you how he proposed improperly short after my former husband had died? Rhett was afraid that I would remarry before he had a chance to claim me, it was quiet a scandal I can tell you". Scarlett noticed how the girl was taken aback from her frankly speaking "Did-Did you accept?" Anne asked, "How could I refuse! When Rhett Butler wants something he gets it! And I had left him waiting for years marrying another man" to avoid answering Anne worked harder with the flowers. "Now that silly goose knows what she is up to! Rhett wanted me for years and waited until he could marry me!"

Soon the flowers were arranged and Scarlett left to help Miss White with decorating a corner of the Hall while Rhett was been told to help young Miss Hampton decoration another corner. Scarlett was angry; "Damn Rhett Butler a gentleman would ask to help his wife. But Rhett has never been a gentleman". "Your wife told me she had been married before Mr. Butler" "Twice before me I am afraid. Scarlett has never been very patient or in shortness of beaux" Rhett chuckled "Did she tell you how fast we were married after her second marriage ended?" "Well…Yes…But I thought she was teasing me" chuckling louder Rhett replied "No I had to catch her in between marriages and being too late before I am afraid I was in a hurry". Anne didn't know what to say she should be ashamed that he was a cad but it only attracted her more; instead she blushed deeply regretting it hadn't been her he had chased madly. "She is very lucky to have you as her husband Mr. Butler what more can a girl want?" laughing Rhett objected "Somehow I am sure Scarlett wouldn't agree with you" noticing how sincere the young girl was he added "But thanks for your warm words I am honoured". "Please Mr. Butler don't make fun of a girl like me. I know I wouldn't stand a chance against Mrs. Butler she is so attractive and beautiful" "Sometimes a man needs a kindly and soft woman to turn to" Rhett assured Anne. Scarlett heard Rhett's last statement and was furious "How dare he flirting with a silly girl when I am in the same room. I will tell Mr. Butler a thing or two" Rhett saw his wife closing the space between them in a fast speed and he also saw the danger in her eyes; this was the Scarlett he had first met at Twelve Oaks.

…TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(A/N Thanks for your reviews, I love them!)

Scarlett's narrowed eyes met Rhett's admiring ones; this was the girl he had first seen so many years ago and had fallen hopelessly in love with. The normally pale green colour of Scarlett's eyes had turned into a flaming, almost emerald green shade and her cheeks had an attractive red shade coming from boiling anger; without knowing Scarlett was stunning beautiful and if she had taken the time to really look at her husband, she would have seen his expression of devoted admiration and pure love. But Scarlett was too caught up in her anger to really see anything "Rhett Butler!" she shouted before she reached him, her unladylike shout turned most heads of the present ladies in her directions, but Rhett never saw this or how Anne stepped several steps back to be out of Scarlett's reach; his eyes fully focused on this breathtaking sight before him.

"Can I help you Mrs. Butler?" he smirked when Scarlett stood before him, "Oh! Now you want to help your wife. How very gallant of you Mr. Butler!"

"I am at your service dear Mrs. Butler, as always" he replied and bowed in an almost insulting manner, "Go to hell Rhett Butler and take your little mis…" before she could finish Rhett interrupted "Dear!"; remembering where they were and noticing the glass vase in Scarlett's hand, he knew he had to stop her. Like in slow motion, he saw Scarlett raising the hand holding the vase and her eyes scanning the room, as to find a good spot to throw the vase at, he guessed; she wasn't too pleased being interrupted. In a smooth movement he secured the vase, placed it on the floor and grabbed Scarlett's elbow and escorted her out of the room.

Finding a room he guided Scarlett inside and closed the door behind them.

"What do you think you are doing Rhett Butler?" "Finding a suitable place for our conversation my pet". "Afraid your mother will learn of your silly mistress, Rhett?" now she had hate but also hurt in her eyes, Rhett stepped closer "Don't be silly Scarlett!" Scarlett slapped him in the face as hard as she could "Don't you dare call me silly, I am not the one being unfaithful, never was!". Rhett remembered how she had slapped Mr. Wilkes that day at Twelve Oaks; but he couldn't remember she had looked this hurt or had slap this hard, he stirred into the eyes of his furious wife and his heart beats faster; with demand he claimed her lips. It was not a gentle kiss nor a friendly kiss; it was the kiss of a man who needed that very kiss to survive, he didn't wait for Scarlett to open her mouth but forced his tongue into hers; demanding her to respond and she did. Scarlett moaned into his mouth and her arms encircled his neck, playing with the small hairs she found there, Rhett tighten his hold of her, moulding their bodies together. Her touches sent shivers through his body and he deepened the kiss and his hands started wandering all over her body.

Scarlett was fast loosing control; never had she felt this way that Rhett made her feel now, not even the night when they had created Phillip. That night had her body reacted to his mad touches and hard hands when he hadn't stopped, now it reacted from his first kiss, his first touch and it felt like heaven "Don't stop!" she whispered, when Rhett broke the kiss to breath; hungrily, he obeyed and kissed her deeper and more passionate "You couldn't stop me my love" he hoarsely whispered between kisses.

Never had Scarlett felt so safe nor so much in danger as now in Rhett's arms, it was the most complex feeling she ever had experienced; she felt like she had come home; this was were she belonged and the place she had searched for all of her life. But at the same time she was stepping on unfamiliar ground; this place she couldn't control and Rhett had the power to give her pure pleasure or break her heart in one second.

Rhett was beyond reason, he had stepped back in time to before Scarlett had caused him any pain, this was his dream come true; Scarlett O'Hara being in love with him and wanting him. He had lost counts on how many times he had regretted, that he had let her slip away that day he first met her and again, when she offered herself to him in jail in exchange for money. If only he had taken her offer and forced her to marry him, perhaps her heart would have been softer and more open to his.

Neither would have know how far this would had gone if a knock on the door hadn't disturbed them, reluctantly Rhett draw back from a flustered Scarlett, she looked more beautiful than she had when she first approached him. Scarlett couldn't hold back a giggle when she looked at Rhett; he was a mess, his hair muddled and his shirt open and his coat was on the floor. She had urged touching him and had unbuttoned his shirt to feel his skin. "What's so funny my love?" he smiled at her, making her giggle more; "I have never seen you look this messy before darling". Her statement made him chuckle, touching her face, he retorted "You do look a little muddle yourself my love" locking eyes; they took a step to close the space between them but was again disturbed with a louder knock. Confused Rhett sighed, "Who can this nosy person be" "Who is it!" he said in a louder voice looking at Scarlett. "Umm, it's Anne Hampton" Scarlett paled and stepped back "Your mother send me to see if you and Mrs. Butler are fine". Rhett saw how Scarlett's eyes turned cold and distant, "We will be with you in a moment Miss Hampton, there is no need to wait for us" his eyes never left Scarlett's. "Need help with your dress my love?" he tried to recreate the former warm atmosphere between them "How could you Rhett?" confused he looked at her "Could I what, Scarlett?", "It's like that night" the old hurt was back, he had gone directly from her to that Belle woman and now he was doing something like that again. This time it was the young Anne he was playing with, she had given herself totally to him moments ago, just to be interrupted by his new female company and she just couldn't take it anymore.

Rhett was confused "What do you mean Scarlett? Please tell me," he pledge with true concern in his voice "You went from me to Belle and now you are doing it again. Please leave Rhett!", Scarlett turned her back to Rhett waiting for him to leave her alone to mend her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

A Glimmer of Hope

Thank you so much for all your reviews, they mean a lot to me. I have to admit that I left this story hanging, mostly, because I got swept away with all the attention it got. Suddenly, it was important what you expected from the story and I wondered, if I could live up to that. I had finished the story, now, I have re-read it and will change it a bit; therefore this is a very short chapter.

I don't know if anyone still will be interested in A Glimmer of Hope, but I hate unfinished stories ;-)

Please feel free to point out misspellings and other errors.

Chapter 10

Rhett stood quietly for a moment reflecting on his wife's words, normally he knew everything, that went on behind his wife's pretty eyes but not this time. Suddenly, realization hit him and he took a step back, unsure of his next move. Aloofness had been his best weapon in his marriage so far, now, he doubted it would help him. He watched Scarlett, her back still turned against him, her, normally, stubbornly raised head was now bent and her shoulders tense.

That night! What he would give to erase it from his memory, forget how he had behaved and what he had done to her still reddened his cheek, and forced him to look away from her. He didn't deserved the aftermath of that night. His son and wife!. But how proud he was of both. Raising his eyes he realized, that they had never talked about that night. Never discussed why it had happened, or what had taken place afterwards. He could pretend he believed Scarlett was indifferent to that night, that she had come to some understanding of it, but it would all be a lie. Scarlett never understood anything on her own but money's value. Truth to be told, he had taken the coward's road; too content with his gaining, not willing to gamble with his happiness. His happiness! What about his wife's? The easiest road usually wasn't the right road. Surely, his game had made him feel young and on top of the world, but the real question was; if it would lead him to the bottom as fast and if was he ready for the stakes.

Scarlett stood looking out of the window, the sight was breathtaking; the ocean was showing her temper, with waves of green and blue and topped with silver white foam. It water was a mirror of her life, only it refused to hide what was beneath the surface. Revealing it all; the ugliness, the lies, the hurt and the mistrust. It demanded to be acknowledge for its true nature. A nature strangely common to the human nature with its complexities . The wind seemed to agree, with forceful power it blow away all veils and layers of misconceptions. It was not a wild wind that would scare people but more of a gentle, insisting wind, which left no chance of escaping it purpose. If only Rhett would leave her, perhaps then, she would be able to think straight and forget what had just happened. After all it wasn't important. The pain in her heart told her differently, but she would think about it another day, now, it was too confusing. If only her mind would obey her.

"Scarlett, please don't turn your back to me."

"Why not, Rhett?" Scarlett tiredly retorted, "you always do that. I'm tired, will you take me and the children home, please?"

"Of course I will Scarlett," not sure how to play this game, he hesitated, he was tired too. "We really need to talk, my dear."

"No we don't Rhett!" He had expected to face temper or pride but the blankness of her eyes, when she turned hurt him almost physically. He was starring at a mirror, with a well-known reflection; his own indifference. "We do, Scarlett and this time we will. I'm tired of this game, it has explode in my face and I regret that."

"For heavens sake Rhett, I don't know what you are running on about and I don't care. Just take me home. I don't care what you tell your mother."

In the carriage Scarlett was holding her son tight in her arms. Phillip's black eyes were locked with hers, the green eyes soften and shone with tenderness, it was a pure joy to watch her son's swarthy face and happy eyes. He was such a delightful baby, always pleased, when he was in her arms. She was amazed of how much he resample Rhett, from eyes to mouth. The girls would seek his company when he grew into a young man, just like Bonnie would attract more beaux than would be good for her. Well, a girl could never have too many, she corrected herself.

Entering his mother's home Rhett broke the peaceful truce, "Scarlett, I will take Bonnie and Phillip to the nursery and then we will talk." Without waiting for an answer he took Phillip from him and left her. Knowing she couldn't escape this, she sighed deeply before she walked to their room.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank for the reviews, it's so good to know somebody still cares for this story. I have changed very little from the original ending.

Hope you enjoy. Otherwise feel free to complain ;-)

Chapter Eleven

But the chance for escape did come, Phillip started to cry his eyes out, minutes after they had arrived, and he only wanted to be in his mother's arms. The poor thing was teething, she assumed, and she didn't have the heart to refuse his need for her. And Phillip helped her to avoid any talk with Rhett, it was a talk she wasn't ready for, confused as she was with her own feelings. She just detested the common Anne for being fast with her husband, unused to sorting out her thoughts and feelings, she didn't start now. Finally, the little boy fell asleep and before long, his exhausted parents followed his example.

The day after was too busy to talk of anything important, Scarlett was happier than she had been for months; a ball, it was most exciting! Oh, how she longed to dance the night away!

Rhett had been generous and bought new dresses for all three women; they were modest and acceptable to Charleston standards, but Scarlett was very pleased with her simple jade green silk-watered dress. Even in this simple dress, she would make him proud, she was sure.

Rhett had a hard time taking his eyes of his beautiful wife, her eyes were bright and sparkling from her excitement, which made them a deeper shade of emerald green, a color that flattered her.

Scarlett was in high spirit, she would be dancing the night away, just like before the war and if she closed her eyes; she could almost imagine she was sixteen again and the belle of the county. Oh to be sixteen again and have all her beaux flocking around her and fighting for her attention! Completely forgotten was the two children she had bore, overwhelmed, as she was, with longings of being back at Tara without responsibilities and duties. And for a moment, she, again, was the belle Scarlett O'Hara. All she had to do was keeping her eyes shut.

"Scarlett...Scarlett!"

Resentment filled her with the interruption.

"Scarlett are you ready?"

Reluctantly, she open her eyes; "How can I be ready, when you insist on screaming into my ear Rhett? By all means let's go".

Starring coolly at her Rhett offer his arm, he had recognized her expression; she had been dreaming of Mr. Wilkes.

Scarlett was the belle of the ball, just like she had been, when she was sixteen. She danced every dance with a new gentleman, she remembered the moral standards of property and would never hurt Rhett's mother. Yet, Rhett hadn't asked her for a dance, it confused her, watching how the other husbands frequently danced with their wives; she had expected the same courtesy of Rhett. Her eyes surfed the room and finally rested on his dark figure. Rhett was dancing and seemed to enjoy it, extendedly. Slowly, Rhett turned and she saw his dance partner. It was Anne! A beaming Anne, and it looked like, they had been dancing for ever.

Rhett's dark eyes locked with her eyes, they were blank and his smile mocking. She paled visible and her eyes lost their glow, she wasn't prepared for this. He hadn't looked at her that way, since before Phillip was born. When the dance was over, Scarlett excused herself and found a chair away from the crowd. She kept her eyes on Rhett; he escorted Anne away from the dance floor to a bar for refreshments. Anne was the one on Rhett's arm and not her, his wife. In shock she studied Rhett; he was a very handsome man. Surprised, she noticed, that she was not the only woman looking at him; many other female eyes followed his every move and clearly envied Anne. Rhett was charming, when he wanted to be, she knew that, therefore it didn't amazed her, that he draw the female attention he did. If they only knew how good a kisser and gentle lover he was, they wouldn't settle with just looking. Perhaps they didn't? She never kept track with Rhett's whereabouts, never sought his company, except when Anne was around. The truth was plain, Scarlett took him for granted; suddenly her heart became heavy. What would she do if she lost him? He was her best friend.

Again, her eyes turned to her husband, who, now, was in the company of three ladies, including Anne.

Longingly, she realized that she wanted him to smile that charming smile to her and making his cruel jokes to her. She wanted his eyes to look into her eyes and focus on her solely. It was perplexing, she didn't love him, did she?

She kept starring at him feeling it was the first time she really saw him, saw Rhett as he really was. And she was pleased with what she saw; he was the best looking man in the room. Studying him intensely, she saw how unhappy his eyes were, he wasn't enjoying himself at the moment. The happiness, she saw, when he looked at the children and... and at her was gone. And, truthfully, she wasn't as happy dancing with strangers, as she was, when dancing with Rhett.

Suddenly, she remembered all the times, she had been content with Rhett and the children's company, how secured she felt in his arms. She couldn't lie anymore; she felt loved when she was in his arms.

Realization flashed through her heart; she loved Rhett!.

This time it was Rhett's eyes scanning the room, he hadn't seen Scarlett for some time now, not since they locked eyes on the dance floor. He was growing tired of the ladies, and the fact that Anne's eyes never left his face. It was annoying to be the centre of her romantic love all the time. His eyes met Scarlett's again, she was sitting alone. Scarlett, who always were surrounded by men, was sitting alone. She looked at him oddly, almost like, it was the first time she saw him.

For once Rhett didn't know what to do and before he could reach a decision, Scarlett started walking his way. Placing a delicate hand on his arm, softly saying; "I think you own your wife a dance Mr. Butler!"

"Why, of course Mrs. Butler! I will be delighted". Rhett offered Scarlett his arm and excused himself.

Scarlett's body melted perfectly into Rhett's when the music started, both remembered how well they danced together. Smiling she said; "before we left the house, I remembered how it was to be sixteen, and the belle of the county. But, now, I wouldn't turn back time."

"So it wasn't the fair Mr. Wilkes occupying your head Scarlett?"

"Ashley? Why would I think of him Rhett?"

"Well you have wasted you time on him quiet often in past my pet".

Scarlett laughed, "Touché but that was a long time ago, I used Ashley to stay sixteen for ever. I haven't thought of him for many months, now."

Rhett's dark eyes soften, "Why wouldn't you change your life my darling?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have you and our children, and that would be a poor life darling" she answered simply.

"Does that mean you hold affections for you husband Mrs. Butler," there was raw hope in his voice.

"I wouldn't call it affections Rhett"

The hope in Rhett's eyes died.

"But, I would call it love," now she jested him, like he had done to her so many times. He couldn't control himself; he had to kiss her. And what a kiss! All his love for her was in that kiss. Kissing him back, with the same fire, she lost herself for a moment, before remembering where she was.

Drawing back she jested; "Mr. Butler, remember yourself, or I will never recover my reputation"

Laughing softly he answered, "I love you Scarlett! I want the world to know that. But I will stop, we will be breaking too many hearts tonight, if we don't".

The End


End file.
